


Ky

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [189]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: On the importance of nomenclature.





	

It slips out one day. Hux is just… doing what he normally does. Discussing upcoming schedule shifts, or meal choices, or what Kylo needs to pick up on his next planet-side jaunt. 

He’s talking, and at the end, he just says:

“Thanks, Ky.”  


And Kylo looks at him.

Hux knows when Kylo looks Like That, that Something’s Happened, and it’s Kylo’s way of saying (wordlessly) that said Something Happened, and he wants Hux to be aware of it.

The problem is, being aware is the first step. No, working out what it is, then feeling aware, and finally reacting in the proper manner. Sometimes Hux will entirely miss an interpretation or reaction that Kylo expects, and some crossed wires result. It’s normally fixed within minutes, but it can lead to Dread if Hux doesn’t get there soon enough.

He runs the mental holo-reel back, trying to work out what… no… “Give me a clue?”

“You… what did… you call me?”  


 _Shit_. He didn’t use That Name, did he? It had happened once, in a fight. And he’d been thoroughly ashamed of himself, seeing how Kylo reacted, and vowed to never use it again. He didn’t… did he?

“You… you called me… Ky?”  


Oh. Oh thank the Maker. “Is that… okay?”

“I…” The man _blushes_.  


Oh, stars, but when he does that it makes Hux feel all weird inside. He loves making Kylo smile, and the bashful, innocent glee on his face right now is just… it fucking hurts his stomach and makes his balls knot and replenishes his ion cannon and…

“It… suits you,” Hux offers, lightly. “But I’ll keep it for private use, of course.”  


Names are such personal things, after all. Hux will never feel like anything _but_ Hux, and Kylo will never **want** to be That Name, ever again. But this one - short, sweet, cute… 

It works perfectly for the man he is behind closed doors, when his mask is off and he’s all cuddly kisses and nuzzling noses. The more he tries it out inside, the more it feels like _him_. Or a version of him, and one only Hux will ever get to see.

“I love it,” Kylo - Ky - admits, and (unsurprisingly) comes in for said cuddles and kisses.   


Hux will have to use it at opportune moments, if it gets him like this. Ky. He likes it. It works.


End file.
